Sweet Child Of Mine
by Edwards-Vixen15
Summary: Oneshot songfic to GunsNRoses Sweet Child O' Mine. Just How Ed and Win feel toward eachother. A little cheesy but overall ruled by absolute cuteness! READ IT YOU'LL LIKE IT...maybe...Most likely. Rated T because a lemon is implied. But no real lemons.


**Disclamier: I DO NOT OWN FMA , And SWEET CHILD O' MINE BELONGS TO GUNS-N-ROSES**

**Sweet Child O' Mine**

She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as crazy as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
It takes me away to that  
special place  
And if I stared too long  
I'd probably break down and cry  


Edward sat slumped down in the uncomfortable train seat. He was thinking of Wirny again. You could tell by the way his facial expression changed. He thought of all the good times they'd had together, back in Resembol. Then he thought of all the times she hit him with that wrench, then the times they left her and then, the time he'd kissed her.

**  
Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine**

They were just kids, about five or six. Winry's parents had died, and she wasn't her normal self. Ed couldn't imagine losing his mom. Ed and Al were fighting over who was going to be Winry's husband, while they played house. And then Winry just started balling her eyes out. Al ran back to the house to get Granny Pinako, and Ed tried to comfort Winry until Granny got there. Ed held her and she cried till she was to tired to cry anymore. Then Ed kissed her cheek out of sheer impulse. It was more of a brotherly kiss, than a love kiss. He wanted to be strong for her. Winry then fell asleep on his shoulder. Ed laid back in the grass and fell asleep him self. When he woke up, all he heard was a loud shouting. He looked up and saw Al and Pinoka standing over Ed and Winry.

"What's the matter Al?" Pinoka asked picking Winry up.

"Ed stayed here so he could marry Winry!" Ed starred at his brother like he was a nut job. "No I didn't Al,"

"Oh sure brother it all adds up! You have to sleep together to have babies, and if you have babies you must be married!" Ed looked wide eyed at Al, who looked angrier than someone being attacked by misquotes in June. Al turned to Pinoka, "Isn't that right Granny Pinoka?!?!" Pinoka just stood there starring at the ground for a moment snickering. It didn't quite regester yet in Al's mind that people don't just "sleep" together, and that you could have a kid married or not. Then her snickering turned into a fit of laughs.

"You to dirty minds go on home, your mother probably needs your help with supper, it's getting late," And then she turned and carried Winry up to the house. Ed looked to Al.

"Actually Al, me and Winry didn't get married… but I did kiss her." And then he stuck his tounge out at his brother. After about twenty minutes of arguing it turned into a full out brawl. Lots of kicking, punching, biting and hair pulling. But Ed and Al eventually did stop fighting over Winry. When they hit puberty and decided they didn't want to be the one to get made fun of for a crush. Al lost his interest in Winry as more than a friend, and wished of her as a sister. But ed never did lose his crush. And it still haunted him.

His daydream was interrupted by a loud voice on the intercom.

"Resembol, stop 135, exiting train, hope you enjoyed your ride" Ed and Al jumped up and practically ran off the train and down the road. When they finally reached the house, Ed was uneasy about knocking on the door for fear that he might get a wrench to the head. But Alphonse went ahead and knocked for him, having no sympathy for his brothers noggin. Usually he deserved it. The door swung open and their stood '_Winry Rockbell Auto-Mail Mechanic'. _Her eyes glowed brightly at the sight of them.

"Ed, Al, Your home!" She practically pounced on Alphones, hugging him and showering him with kisses. "I missed you so much." when she was finally done with Al. She looked to Edward, who stood nervously ready for a blow to the head. Instead he was pounced on by Winry. Who hugged and kissed him too. Ed went a little tense every time her lips met his cheek. And she squeezed him bringing their bodies closer. When she finally pulled away, Ed couldn't help but stare into her eyes. She was almost crying and those beautiful blue orbs had a slight glaze to them. He hated when she cried, but he still couldn't look away from those eyes.

**  
She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
**

Finally a tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek. Ed cupped her face and wiped the tear streak away with his thumb.

"Don't cry Winry," He spoke softly. "I mean were here now," he smiled.

"You idiot, I know you're here," she said smacking him upside the head. "But that means your going to leave again," He placed his hand on the side of her face, and out of impulse once again kissed Winry. Only this time, it wasn't on the cheek, it was on those lips. The one's he'd been yearning for, for all his life.

**Her hair reminds me  
of a warm safe place  
**

She gazed back into his eyes not believing that he'd just…kissed her. It something she'd been thirsting for, since as long as she can remember. Her eyes immediately went dry. Ed looked at bit flustered by what he'd just done. But quickly calmed himself. " I'm always with you, Winry." He set his chin ontop of her head, as she buried her face in his neck. Something she always did when they kids. Especially, when she was sad, or even scared.

**Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by  
**

On any other day Al would have taken this opportunity to tease Edward, and make Winry blush. But not this time. There would be other times. But not now. He went inside so they could be alone. Ed and Winry stayed like that for awhile until Winry lifted her face, and tilted it to his, having yet another kiss. Ed took her hand and silently gestured to the river. They walked to it slowly, batheing in each others presents. The sun was setting, and rain clouds formed over head. But they didn't mind. They sat at the river silently. Winry moved slyly, sliping her body underneath Ed's right arm and leaning in next to him. Seeing his craving eyes, it was something they both ached for, love.

**  
Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine**

They lied there silently oblivious to the fact that they had a spy. Al snickered in the background. Ed caught the voice and looked at the bushes. Which soon gave birth to A Laughing Alphonse.

"Al, I'll kick your ass!" Ed yelled, jumping to his feet holding up a fist. Al took off for the house. Ed was about to chase after him when suddenly he was pulled down by Winry.

"Forget it Ed," She said softly kissing his neck. He took in her sent laying back down next to her.

"Hey Winry…Where do we go from here?" Ed said with an almost shaky voice. "I mean were still friends, or are we more now?"

"Shh… Ed," She said putting her finger to his lips. "You think too much,"

**Where do we go  
Where do we go now  
**

"Do you really want me to tell you were we're going? Or would you rather it a surprise?" She said entangling her legs with his. He blushed slightly at the contact.

"What do you mean Winry?" She giggled.

"Let me show you," she whispered into his ear. She touched her tongue to his ear lobe and ran it down his jaw line. Ed jumped slightly, and turned red.

"Winry?"

"Yes Ed?" She said inbetween kissing Ed.

"Now I really don't know where we're going," Winry giggled, and unbuckled his pants.

**Where do we go**

**Where do we go now,**

**Sweet child,**

He didn't wan to leave, but he had to. He had new determination to get his brothers body back. He needed to finish what he started so he could come back to her. So he could bask in her presents more often. So he could love her. Memories flooded his mind, not just memories of the night before, but memories of when the were children. With her, he didn't feel like everything was his fault. With her he didn't feel like he was a dog of the military, on a leash, he forgot everything else except how beautiful she was. When he was with her he didn't have to be an adult. He had to be one since he had become a state alchemist. But Winry was his loop hole. Winry was his only way to having a memories of a childhood at all. When he was with her, they were each other's sweet child.

**Sweet child o' mine**

**O.k. it was just a quick cute oneshot, hope you liked it. I didn't really plan it out, so if it has any mistakes, live with it. Personally, no to toot my own horn or nothing, but I liked it. PLEASE REVIEW. IF YOU LIKE MY ONESHOT DO YOU THINK I SHOULD DO MORE? CUZ I GOT SOME OTHER IDEAS FOR SOME OTHER ONESHOTS. SO PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**Yours Truely--Edward's Vixen**


End file.
